


We'll Go Slow

by Ziamsession



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Zayn, Crush, First Time, High School AU, M/M, Make Out Session, Smut, Top Liam, Virgin Zayn, cute pining ziam, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:13:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziamsession/pseuds/Ziamsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one shot based on a prompt I got from an anon<br/>"could you write an inexperienced zayn wants to have sex with liam (b!z if it's ok) an he wants to make it perfect and tries to prepare himself for liam's cock, tries to ride liam but fails... a lot of giggles and an embarrassed zayn but everything gets better when liam helps him and they make love PLEASEEEEEEE"</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Go Slow

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this.. 
> 
> My Tumblr: Ziamsession

Liam was shocked to know that Zayn was in fact a virgin. How could someone look like that and be a virgin? 

Liam was experienced being the jockey and the most famous boy in the school who is wanted by everyone. And got Invited to every party! That gave him the chances to experience with both boys and girls. 

Zayn transferred to Liam's school and at the age of 15 Liam had just come out as bisexual. They both liked each other but both thought the other one was way out of his league. Liam seeing Zayn as the sexy mysterious dark boy at first like everyone thinks he is. But he's seen more of him with time cause he can't help but look at him like when Zayn is behind the school smoking with Louis Tomlinson head of the theater club giggling and acting like a complete dork! And Zayn seeing Liam as the typical Jockey at first till he saw what a gentleman Liam really is. 

But still both thought the other was too good for them. 

At age 18 in their last year. Liam had the chance to talk with Zayn for the first time. Not in the best situation though. 

Liam was with his friends playing bowling. And Zayn was there with his sisters. Liam got into a fight with another boy over some stupid slurs. Liam had a slowly bruising cheekbone and a swelling scratched hand from punching the other guy. Zayn went after Liam after he and his group was thrown out of the place. Liam heard his name being called by a sweet voice he turned to see Zayn squirming at his place a few steps away "I have a first aid kit in the car, I can take care of that.. If you want" some of Liam's friends let out a whistle but Liam shut them up nodding at Zayn turning to his friends "I'll see you tomorrow lads" 

Liam walks to him and Zayn smiles up at him "I'm Zayn" and Liam thinks 'I know who are and what super hero you love what you can and can't eat' And he groans internally at how pathetic he is. 

"And I'm Liam" and he curse himself for being stupid cause the boy just called him by his name. but Zayn giggles out "I know" and Liam can't help but smile that he was the reason of that beautiful sound. He is so gone for him. 

Zayn takes out the aid kit from the trunk. When he closed it Liam hopped sittin on it but Zayn smiled shaking his head "it's freezing here, let's get in the car" Zayn gets in Liam behind him in the back seat opening the lights he starts cleaning the wounds, while Liam is looking at him taking him in from close and he feels breathless. 

His hair looks so soft in that perfect quiff. And his Bambi like eyes edged by the longest eyelashes he'd ever seen. And those pouty pink soft lips that Zayn keeps licking so often and Liam want to see how red he can get them. His thoughts are cut by Zayn's voice "you're good" Zayn looking at him through his eyelashes. 

Liam leans closer and Zayn's lips part slowly tongue licking his lower lip. Liam brings his hand to the back of Zayn's neck. Bringing him closer "is this okay" he whispers. Zayn's eyes flutter closed leaning in all the way locking their lips together. It starts slow till Liam pushed him back kissing him with increasing demand. Turning into a long make out session till Zayn's older sister tapped on the window.

That's how it started for them. Liam leaving Zayn that day with his number and a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Leaving behind a blushing Zayn who was teases by his older sister. 

Dating for almost three months now. They still didn't have sex. Zayn wasn't okay with that. He and Liam both admitted their crushing for long time and they're so into each other so why wait? Zayn always was trying to do more with Liam. Grinding on him in their make out sessions. Groping him while kissing his ear on their movie dates or in the car. But Liam wouldn't do anything about it so Zayn ends up Leaving a hot and bothered Liam behind to deal with his boner alone. 

 

Liam wants him just as much but this is his first serious relationship between all of his hook ups through high school. He doesn't want it to end with them sleeping with one another. He knows he's stupid but he can't help but think that. 

 

Zayn took the chance of Liam's parents being out of town for him to make his move. They'll have the house for themselves and Liam won't have any excuse to shut his advances. 

He went to Liam's house that night with all he needed in his backpack.. Condoms and lube! Liam ordered them dinner and they watched a movie. Liam took him upstairs to his room cause he's sleeping the night. And Liam is so relieved that Zayn didn't try anything till now.. Zayn was now changing in the bathroom. Well as far as Liam knows. 

Zayn was prepping himself but he couldn't do it well! He opened the door and shirtless Liam turned to see a naked half hard Zayn holding what looks like lube "Zayn?" 

"I wanted to prep myself for you and I couldn't do it" Zayn says brows furrowed and so upset. Liam's cock twitches at the view in front of him. Liam walks to him bringing him closer by the waist stroking Zayn's cheek "you want this?" 

Zayn rolls his eyes "like you didn't know" and Liam laughs "want me to teach you how to prep yourself? Wanna be ready for me?" Liam nuzzles their noses together. Zayn nods pecking Liam's lips once before licking the seam of his lips and Liam grants him access kissing him hard and deep. Licking the roof of his mouth. He pulls Zayn to bed "lay on your back" and Zayn is quick to do that, one of his legs get stuck in the sheets making him giggle as he blushes looking back at Liam. 

He lays back legs bent feet on the bed. Liam crawls to him spreading his knees "want you to not be shy for me yeah? Tell me what you need?" Zayn blushes and Liam leans to peck him on the lips whispering "it's us yeah" and Zayn looks up at him and Liam licks his nose making Zayn giggle. He takes the lube opening the cap squirting some on Zayn's fingers "start slow yeah one finger till you get to the last knuckle then add another" Zayn tries that feeling himself relax feeling Liam's soothing touch on his inner thigh. He adds a second finger it feels weird but good weird. He keeps letting out these small sounds but he needs more and when Liam tells him to search for his prostate he can't and he whines making Liam huff a laugh at how desperate he is and Zayn glares at him. Liam pulls Zayn's fingers out wrapping Zayn's legs around him turning them around so Zayn is straddling him. He kisses Zayn as he dribbles some lube on his fingers and pushes a finger in Zayn's hole. 

Zayn moans cause this.. This feels much better than his own fingers. And when Liam feels he's fine he enters a second finger starts scissoring him to stretch him to accommodate his size. And Zayn whines at the feeling. Liam finds his prostate and Zayn lets out a choked cry hands slipping on the sheets now resting his weight on his elbows. Liam teases that bundle of nerves. And Zayn starts pushing back as more precome starts oozing out of his cock. Liam slips his fingers out and Zayn chants a whiney "no no no"  
And Liam holds his face in his hands "you wanna feel me yeah?" Zayn nods fervently. "How did that feel? Good?" Liam asks softly and Zayn's face breaks into a smile nodding leaning to Liam's touch kissing the palm of his hand. Liam sits and looks around "I don't have condoms" Zayn has but he doesn't want to get out of bed so he just pushes Liam on his back. 

"Do it bare" he says voice hoarse. And Liam could've came from only hearing Zayn saying that. "Fuck babe you sure? I haven't been with anyone but" 

Zayn cuts him off by kissing him. He takes the lube and starts slicking up Liam's cock he takes his time "can't believe it's been three months without us doing anything Liam" and Liam groans at the feeling of having Zayn's hand on him. "Can't wait to have you in my mouth babe" and Liam can't wait for that too.

Zayn lifts himself up rubbing the head of Liam's cock on his hole and slowly starts to push down on him. His breath hitches at the stretch, it hurts. Liam's got a steady hand on his thighs "take it slow babe" zayn takes a deep breath "this is fucking slow Liam but you're huge" which makes Liam hold his smile he sits up and Zayn pulls up. Eyes fogging but Liam is quick to kiss him "wanna try again? Want me to help?" Zayn takes a deep breath and nods. 

Liam holds his arse cheek and with his other hand his own cock to Zayn's hole. Zayn got his arms wrapped around Liam's neck face lolled back mouth open he lets out these soft moans as he pushes down slowly to take more of Liam. Till he takes him all. Zayn got a strong grip around Liam's shoulders. And Liam giggles stroking Zayn's cheek and Zayn's eyes flutter open licking his lips "you took all of me, you're so good babe" Liam whispers kissing his eyelid, cheek, the corner of his mouth and finally his lips. 

"Gonna ride me?" Liam asks as he kisses all over his neck. "Whenever you're ready babe" and Zayn wants to come right now his cock is flushed red and so hard between their stomachs. He lifts himself slowly and pushes back down. Letting out a groan. He repeats that slow till he gets used to the feeling. He tries then taking a faster pace but he can't keep a good rhythm and he feels tired legs and thighs burning. He whines out and Liam laughs making Zayn look at him with pouty lips and furrowed eyebrows he looks desperate to get off. He lays back and turns them around. Making Zayn gasp. 

"Tell me if it gets too much yeah?" And Zayn swallows thickly nodding. And Liam starts slow. Pulling back before pushing in again. He picks up his pace. Thrusting faster and harder and Zayn keeps letting out these small ah ah's sounds his arms goes to wrap around Liam's shoulders and legs around him. Pulling him deeper. 

Liam bends Zayn's legs and The boy lets out a loud cry as Liam thrusts on his spot. "Yess, Liam there, fuck right there" and Liam keeps thrusting and He feels Zayn clenching hard around him and he comes between them his hole tightening around Liam. He comes after couple of thrusts deep inside of Zayn. 

Zayn got his arms and legs going back to wrap around Liam. Panting in the crook of his neck. Liam pulls back to look down at Zayn and Zayn got this soft smile he licks his lips "you made us waste three months of mind blowing sex" and Liam laughs out pecking Zayn he whispers "guess I owe you then".


End file.
